1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hold-down device for releasably securing office equipment or the like to a stationary support, and more particularly to a novel such device having a hooked engagement between a support and a base as well as a locking latch retainer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place office equipment, such as typewriters, adding machines or the like, onto the top of a desk or a table so that personnel may use these devices for their intended purpose. In many instances, it is desirable to secure such equipment to the desk or table so that the equipment is not only stabilized but cannot be removed by unauthorized persons. In achieving such securement, releasable means must be provided for permitting removal of the equipment for repair and maintenance purposes or so that the equipment may be moved from place to place when it is necessary for equipment use in other locations. Such a securement means must not interfere with the performance or use of the equipment as intended and the securement means should be under the control of authorized personnel so that inadvertent misplacement or removal of the equipment is restricted.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a securement means for equipment such as office equipment whereby releasable securement to the desk or tabletop is achieved without modifying the equipment being secured, and which will permit interchangeability of equipment if desired.